I Wanna Be With You
by Soybeannn
Summary: Sasuke kesal dengan ayahnya yang demen banget ngejodohin dia sama Karin. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke? My first fic!.Warning: AU n OOC. R&R pleasee.


**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU n OOC**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**

* * *

  
**

**Between You And Me**

"Nggak… Aku nggak mau pokoknya," seru pemuda berambut emo, Sasuke. Dengan gayanya yang cool kayak kulkas (author ditempeleng Sasuke) pewaris kedua perusahaan Uchiha Group's ini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya membuat mood-nya rusak.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Duduklah.. Keluarga Karin sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang.. Setidaknya hargailah kedatangan mereka, jangan pergi seperti itu!" hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat dikatakan Fugaku terhadap anaknya yang satu ini.. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa dikatakan lagi untuk dapat membujuk anaknya itu. Bahkan Mikoto yang dekat dengan Sasuke pun sudah angkat tangan.

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar, akhirnya berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah keluarganya dan keluarga Karin.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?" katanya dengan penekanan dalam kalimatnya. "Aku tidak mau! Kalau aku duduk otousan hanya akan membahas soal perjodohan konyol itu.. Lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan mereka" lanjutnya dengan nada seketus-ketusnya. Keluarga Karin dan Fugaku hanya bisa melotot mendengar kata-kata pewaris kedua Uchiha itu. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang pada saat itu ada disana hanya tersenyum, entah dinamakan senyum apa yang hanya mengangkat ujung bibir mereka.

"Sa.. Sasuke!!" panggil Fugaku lagi, kali ini hampir berteriak. Tapi sayang Sasuke sudah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan orang-orang yang di ruangan dengan sejuta rasa dalam hatinya.

Hening…

.

.

"A..ah.. Maafkan kelakuan anak saya yang tidak sopan, anak itu memang keras kepala.. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya. Soal perjodohannya nanti biar suami saya kabarkan lagi," kali ini Mikoto yang berbicara. Fugaku yang shock karena kata-kata Sasuke masih terbengong-bengong dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang melotot.

"Baiklah.. Kami pulang dulu, ayo Karin." Keluarga Karin pun pulang dengan diantar Mikoto sampai pintu depan, tapi terlihat jelas di wajah Karin kalau ia jengkel dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Susah payah ia mendekati Fugaku agar disukai, ternyata Sasuke malah menolak dia mentah-mentah (ikan kali).

'_Awas kau Sasuke! Kita liat saja nanti'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Yahh… Kasihan sekali nasibmu Karin..

.........O^_^o………

Matanya terpejam, tangannya dikebelakangkan dan dijadikan bantal olehnya. Rumput-rumput di sekitarnya bergoyang-goyang pelan tertiup angin. Disebelahnya duduk pria berambut duren dan bermata biru laut sedang melahap ramen rasa tuna.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di taman Konoha University, tempatnya menimba ilmu. Gedungnya bernuansa Eropa dengan fasilitas yang lengkap di dalamnya. Sebenarnya saat ini masih jam kuliah, tapi sang dosen yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya hari ini tidak masuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi sensei. Kabarnya dia terkena sakit maag karena lupa makan saking asyiknya baca 'Icha-icha paradise'. Jadilah Sasuke ke taman sekalian mengembalikan mood-nya yang dari kemarin selalu dirusak ayahnya karena mengungkit soal perjodohan terus.

"Teme.. Kenapa kamu nggak cari pacar? Dengan begitu 'kan ayahmu nggak perlu repot-repot ngejodohin kamu.." saran Naruto dengan ramen masih di mulutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya yang indah dan memutar bola matanya. "Hn, pacar? Kau kira gampang?" jawab Sasuke dan menutup matanya kembali.

Naruto mendengus. "Huh, kau ini.. susah apanya, sih? Bukannya tiap hari gadis-gadis hanya tertuju padamu?!" seingat Naruto setiap Sasuke berjalan di manapun selalu saja semua gadis menatapnya tak henti dan tanpa berkedip, rasanya sulit untuk tidak menatapnya. Seakan Sasuke adalah medan magnet yang sangat kuat. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang menarik perhatian pewaris kedua Uchiha itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming. Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut, entah apa artinya. Membuat Naruto bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehhh.. Terserah kau saja Sasuke," pasrah Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti jejak Sasuke, direbahkan tubuhnya dan dipejamkan matanya..

"_**Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo..**_"

"_**Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da.."**_

Pelan tapi pasti terdengar suara merdu dan petikan gitar di taman, sepertinya tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu segera bangun dari berbaring. "Ah, itu pasti dia!" teriak Naruto riang, wajahnya langsung cerah.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan bangun dan terduduk. "Dia? Maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung menuju ke sumber suara.

.

"Sakura-chan!!" panggil Naruto.

Dilihatnya gadis bermata emerald dan berambut pink sedang memegang gitar. Gadis itu memakai atasan putih semacam kemeja dengan pita di bagian perutnya, ditambah rok selutut berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga yang sesuai dengan namanya, dan flat shoes pink menambah manis penampilannya. Cantik, itulah kata yang terbesit di benak Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto.." balas gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura-chan' itu sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto memanggilnya setengah berteriak.

"ternyata benar kau.. kau sedang apa? Boleh duduk disebelahmu?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. "Jadi kamu lagi apa?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku cuma duduk-duduk sambil maen gitar kok.. Kamu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku tadi.."

"Naruto! Kamu kemana saja, sih?" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari belakang.

"Ah.. Teme, sorry aku maen pergi saja.. hehehe.." cengir Naruto. "Oh ya, Sasuke.. kenalin ini Sakura, dari jurusan musik"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang disebelah Naruto. Onyx bertemu emerald.

Dua warna yang begitu berbeda. Beradu pandang untuk beberapa sesaat..

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke.." Sakura tersentak kaget dan sedikit salah tingkah, dikarenakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A.. Aku Sakura… Haruno Sakura, emm.. duduk?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura. Jadi posisinya, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang walaupun Sasuke hanya ber-'Hn' ria saat ditanya.

"Oh, jadi kamu dari jurusan seni lukis juga ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Ohh.. Biasanya kamu ngelukis apa?"

"Pemandangan.."

"Oh..." sepertinya Sakura bingung harus bertanya apa lagi, jadi kali ini cuma kata 'Oh' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_If you were able to meet you  
Ashita ga hajimaru sono mae ni  
I feel the distance with you…_

Terdengar bunyi lagu Last train-nya YUI. Nada dering dari ponsel Naruto. Diambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi.. Oh, Hinata.." ternyata yang menelepon adalah Hinata. "Unn.. Ok, aku kesana sekarang.." Naruto menutup teleponnya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Teme, aku ke Hinata dulu ya.. Mau nemenin dia nyari cat minyak. Kamu ngobrol saja sama Sakura-chan.. Jaa.." Naruto berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Hingga Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Bertemu? Bisa tidak bisa iya.. tapi rasanya aku tidak mengingatmu," ujar Sakura. Ia ambil gitarnya dan memetiknya pelan. "Kau merasa pernah bertemu aku?"

"Tidak yakin.." kata Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura sedang menikmati permainan gitarnya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke sendiri menikmati permainan gitarnya Sakura. Nada-nada yang keluar dari petikannya begitu indah, membuat suasana hati Sasuke kembali membaik. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke menikmati permainanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikannya.

"Mau main?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak bisa.."

"Kalau begitu.. Request?"

"Doraemon,"

"Hah?"

"Mainkan lagu Doraemon.."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap berwajah cool.

"Tidak. Hanya.. Sudahlah, aku akan mainkan," Sakura membetulkan posisi gitarnya dan mulai memainkan lagu Doraemon versinya. Nadanya diperlambat sedikit dan diberikan improvisasi oleh sakura. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menikmatinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman walaupun tidak bisa dibilang senyuman, sih.

Akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan lagu Doraemon yang direquest Sasuke. "Selesai! Lagi?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak..cukup,"

"Baiklah.."

"Kau masih ada kelas?"

"Tidak.. Kau?

"Tidak ada.. Pulang bareng?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, mukanya seperti berpikir tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum "Kalau tidak keberatan.." Ucapnya.

.........O^_^o………

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup membuat Sakura menggigit mulutnya. Bagi Sasuke sih sudah biasa, tapi bagi Sakura yang biasanya hanya naik kereta, naik motor dengan Sasuke seperti naik coaster. Sakura bukan orang yang hidupnya mewah, dia bisa masuk Konoha University karena kepandaiannya dalam bermain musik dan akademik sehingga dia mendapatkan beasiswa.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit berkutat di jalanan sampailah Sasuke dan Sakura di depan apartement Sakura. Sakura turun dari motor Sasuke dan melepas helm.

"Arigatou.. Sasuke.." Ucap Sakura sambil mengembalikan helm pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Umm.. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya.. Jaa.. Sasuke"

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

Sakura memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. "ya?"

"Arigatou,"

"Hm? Untuk?"

"Doraemon.." kata Sasuke. Untung saja dia memakai helm kalau tidak Sakura pasti melihat akan ada semburat merah di pipi Sasuke.

"Ahaha.. Sama-sama.. lain kali kalau mau aku akan mainkan lagi.."

"Hn… Aku pulang dulu.." Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju pergi.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sampai tidak kelihatan lagi. Sambil berjalan senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa disadari di benaknya terus terbayang wajah Sasuke, sampai depan pintu apartementnya bayangan Sasuke pun buyar, terlihat Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iya kuncinya.." Sakura baru ingat bahwa kuncinya hilang saat perjalanan ke kampus dan harus meminjam kunci cadangan ke pemiliknya. Akhirnya dia harus turun lagi menuju kamar pemiliknya dan meminjam kunci cadangan.

.........O^_^o………

Dikamarnya Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan menutup matanya seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika sedang bad mood. _'Kenapa sih Otousan demen banget jodohin aku sama si kunti Karin itu?!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke baru saja pulang dan menginjakan kakinya di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba ayahnya memanggilnya._

"_Sasuke," panggil ayahnya._

"_Hn?"_

"_Besok keluarga Karin akan datang lagi.. Kau jangan keluar ya besok.."_

"_Apa? Otousan mau ngomongin soal perjodohan lagi 'kan? Aku tidak mau otousan.." ujar Sasuke menahan emosi. Karena pada saat itu dia tidak sedang mau berdebat dengan otousan-nya. Takut mood-nya rusak lagi._

"_Pokoknya kamu besok harus di rumah.. titik nggak pake koma!" bentak ayahnya._

"_Tidak.. AKU TIDAK MAU!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah._

"_Baik.. Kalau begitu.. Otousan akan berhenti menjodohkan kamu dengan Karin.." Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan. Mata Sasuke menyipit seperti orang menyelidiki. Aneh ayahnya yang tukang maksa kali ini bisa ngalah. Rasanya tidak mungkin._

"_Benar? Tanpa syarat?" selidik Sasuke._

"_Enak saja.. Otousan tidak akan menjodohkan kamu dengan Karin lagi.. Asal kamu bisa buktikan kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih..!"_

"_HAAHH?" mulut Sasuke menganga lebar._

"_Otousan tunggu tiga hari.. Hahaha.. Kalau tidak Otousan bakal terus jodohin kamu sama Karin!" Ayahnya lalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam terpaku._

_**Flashback End**_

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk.." jawab Sasuke pada si pengetuk pintu.

Masuk Pria yang parasnya tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Sama-sama bermata onyx, berkulit pucat, dan sama-sama tampan bedanya rambutnya panjang dan diikat ke belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan aniki tersayangnya Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Itachi dengan penuh tanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum. Tetapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dia malah duduk di bangku dengan posisi bangkunya yang terbalik. "Hei Sasuke, mau kubantu?" tanya Itachi entah apa maksudnya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi bingung. "Bantu? Bantu apaan?"

"nyari cewe.. Hahaha.." ternyata Itachi mendengar perdebatan Sasuke dengan Otousan-nya. Sasuke melempar Itachi dengan bantal.

"Ummphh.. Hei, mau kubantu kok malah gitu??"

"Tidak mau.." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa? Ah! Aku tau kamu maunya sama Karin 'kan..?!"

"Jangan sembarangan.. Aniki saja sama dia.. "

"Heh.. Aku mah sudah ada Konan.. Ngapain aku sama kunti.. fufufu," Konan adalah pacar Itachi yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Beda dengan Sasuke. Ayahnya tidak perlu repot-repot menjodohkan Itachi karena Itachi sudah mempunyai kekasih saat itu. Tapi Sasuke seumur hidupnya bawa cewe ke rumah saja nggak pernah. Malah bawa ayam ke rumah yang dia temuin di jalanan untuk dipelihara (kembarannya Sasuke sih -dichidori-).

"Sasuke jangan-jangan kamu nggak suka sama cewe ya?"

"Aniki kalau kau hanya mau meledekku meningan aniki keluar, deh.." seru Sasuke.

"Hehehe… Sorry.. emangnya tipe kamu yang kayak gimana, sih?"

Sasuke diam tak bergeming sampai akhirnya keluar satu kata dari mulutnya "Gitar…"

"Apuaa? Kamu demen yang body-nya kayak gitar? Ah.. seleramu boleh juga.."

"BAKA ANIKI!! Cepat Keluar!!!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Okeee!! Bye-bye baka otoutou.. Hahaha.." Setelah keluar suara tawa Itachi masih saja terdengar oleh Sasuke. Membuatnya kesal saja.

"Huh! Aniki bodoh.." gerutunya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melukis, dengan begitu mungkin mood-nya akan membaik. Diambil kuas dan cat minyaknya dan mulai melukis. Dilukisnya seorang wanita dengan gitar di tangannya dari arah belakang. Di sekelilingnya terdapat bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon rindang. Rambut PINK-nya diterbangkan oleh angin. Sakura menjadi inspirasinya saat ini. Mungkin karena gambaran siluet Sakura saat memegang gitar yang menurutnya Bagus untuk dilukis.

Diperhatikan lukisannya sebentar. Sampai akhirnya ia tersentak. "I.. Ini.." Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju tempat penyimpanan lukisannya. Sampai disana ia membuka lemari yang agak besar dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Ini dia!"

TBC

* * *

Huaaa!! Akhirnya publish juga… Gomen iah kalo ceritanya ngebosenin atau gaje atau jelek.. Maklum baru pertama kali…

Saran dan kritik diterima.

YOSH! XD

R&R yha… ^^


End file.
